(Levi x Reader) Rogue
by ToxicBrand
Summary: (y/n) has been stripped of her life and family more than once. Lost in the world outside the walls she's saved by the Recon Corps. only to find she has a new purpose. Will she be able to keep her promise and her heart in one piece?
1. Prologue

The doors swung open with a bang, and a very excited red head burst through followed by a very short man. The red head bounced and strode next to the man, her glasses flashed in the noonday sun that crept through the windows. The man's brow furrowed as he readjusted his pristine cream cravat, and rolled his steel gray eyes at the woman. Both of them wore the same uniform of light pants, tall brown boots, and short-bodied tan jackets with the Wings of Freedom stitched on the shoulders.

"So Levi tell me what happened again!" said the woman swinging backwards so she walked facing him. He looked at her with an extremely bored expression and continued down the hall his boots clicking on the stone floor.

"Hanji you're going to fall over and hit your head." Levi said looking up at her. Hanji laughed but didn't turn around. "That would be funny though." he murmured under his breath.

"Tell me again please!" she pleaded stopping dead in the hallway, she dropped to one knee and held up her hands. Levi looked down at her through his black hair his eyebrow twitching with frustration.

"If I tell you will you shut up?" he asked when she nodded he continued, "we were doing a quick swipe of the wall when we saw the emergency smoke." Hanji's eyes grew big and an evil glint reflected off her glasses, Levi sighed he hated repeating himself. "My team did a swipe of the area," he paused waiting for her to interject, "Titan corpses were everywhere, so fresh they were still disintegrating." Levi hurried to finish so he could get back to the nice confines of his office. "All of them either had their heads cut right off or had their necks cut really deep." he said. "No one saw who did it."

"Do you think it's a deserter?" Hanji said curiously. Levi just shrugged he could honestly care less the Titan's were dead who cared who killed them.

"I don't know, but its someone like Eren which I seriously doubt, or a very talented rogue." he replied, not bothering to wait for Hanji he began to walk away. When they got back to their offices Hanji paused at his door, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Or both" she said with a wink closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 1

You were sitting at the top of your favorite oak in the Giant Tree Forest. Staring through the leaves you thought how peaceful it was. Sun filtered through the deep green foliage above you, high enough above the ground you could just see the sky when the wind blew. Your thoughts were interrupted by heavy thump beneath you, and the slight swaying of the tree.

Sighing you look down, and magically a 10-meter class Titan was staring right back at you trying desperately to climb up the rough bark of the oak. For a moment you thought about leaving it to fail on its own, but then you heard a dry snap. Looking down again you saw it rip out a chunk of bark from the tree. Your anger over the bark your your boredom eventually won over your will. Standing up you took your swords from their sheaths on your back; there slightly dull metal glinting in the fading daylight. Hopping down you moved through the foliage barely rustling a leaf, smiling you stopped twenty feet above the Titan.

"You know this place was so much quieter till you showed up." you said sarcastically. It looked at you and began to claw at the oak again. "Tsk, you bastards never learn do you, I will kill everyone of you no matter what," you hissed.

You pounced, it made a grab for you but in one swift motion you severed its hand. Running along its fleshy arm you dragged your blades through its muscles and you heard the tearing of flesh and the hiss of the steaming blood. It tried to swat at you with its remaining hand, but you dodged and jumped off at the last moment. Twisting in the air so you faced the Titans back, you brought your swords to its neck slicing through the flesh like it was warm butter. Before the titan could fall back you grabbed a fistful of its matted hair to fling yourself back onto your oak. You quickly climbed pulling yourself up through the branches. Breathing heavy you paused a dozen yards up and looked down at your handy-work.

Steam rose as the body broke filling the air with a hot sticky titan stench. Still grinning despite the smell you began to jump from redwoods to pines, finding miniscule footholds among the bowing limbs. It wasn't long before you reached a small shack built in one of the taller trees.

Pushing past the leaves that hid it you stripped out of your threadbare clothes exposing your skin to the cool night air. For a moment you stared at the tan jacket in you hands and the blue and white emblems that decorated it. It was old, torn and stained but you had never even thought of getting rid of it. Big salty tears formed in your eyes and dropped onto the tan and scarlet jacket. Deep in your heart the pit that had formed there ached with sadness and longing.

Sighing in disgust over your sudden flood of emotion you tossed the jacket onto your pine needle bed and rolled up in your filthy green cloak. In the silence of the night you faded into a deep sleep unaware of the problems of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright squad 6 are you ready!" hollered squad leader Tara.

"YES!" you screamed along with the four other members of Squad 9. The horses thundered beneath you and out of the corner of your eyes you could see your comrades. Nico your best friend raced beside you grinning like an idiot, his wild black hair streaming behind him, he laughed and winked at you making you blush. Sammy and Kara were behind you fighting over who had killed the last titan; they had both taken it down but wanted the boasting rights. Beside Tara was your sister Jamie silent and as cold as ever, her brown hair streaming behind her.

Each of your friends had their specialties, Nico was an expert in hand to hand combat, Sammy and Tara were masters with blades, Kara was small and stealthy, while Jamie's speed was known through out the Recon Corps. You smiled to yourself, your short boyish hair whipping your face, and you had your 3DMG skills.

~Time skip~

"Sammy!" you screamed as a Titan snatched up your friend and swallowed her whole still screaming.

All around you your comrades were dying, Titans had come out of nowhere surrounding you. Behind you, you heard another scream and turned in just time to see Tara's body be bit in half and Kara smashed against a tree, her body breaking like a dolls. Biting back a scream of your own you continued on to the next Titan. You never got the chance, Nico slid by slicing through the skin of its neck. Out of the corner of your eye you saw the deviant Titan that had led the charge. You shouted to Nico but you were to slow and the deviant snatched him up swallowing him whole before he could even utter a word.

Jumping from tree to tree you rushed towards the deviant anger boiling in your veins. You couldn't think clearly, it turned and opened its mouth its hand shot out to grab you. Suddenly your 3DMG line went slack and you tumbled to the ground. As you fell you saw your sister crushed into a tall oak just as she cut into its neck. The titan's lifeless eyes connected with your as it fell right on top of you.

~End Flashback~

You woke up gasping and covered in cold sweat, you put your head in your hands. You hated that dream; you never remembered what happened in it only that it left you terrified when you woke up.

"This sucks," you mumbled reaching for the water skin next to your mat. Still shaky you stood walked over to the piece of bark that served as your door, and pushed it away. The morning sun shone in your eyes momentarily blinding you, enjoying the suns warmth you sat in the doorway. Your exposed skin turned golden in the light and a breeze ruffled your bed hair.

As you were beginning to nod off again you felt a distant rumble, as if a large group of titans were converging. Not long after that you saw a bright red line rip across the sky, slicing through the air like an arrow.


	4. Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?" In moments you had your clothes back on. Jacket and cloak donned you rushed over to the corner you checked your blades.

"Crap!" all of them were dull, and some were even cracked. Not thinking you grabbed two and shoved them in your belt. Pushing away the leaves you stared into the forest, another line of smoke was visible now. You leaped from your perch and began weaving through the foliage.

Shouts and screams were audible now; you stopped and looked through the limbs of the redwoods. You nearly fell to the ground from surprise. Half a dozen figures were zipping through the trees, in the same green cloaks and jackets that you too had. Even more Titans were stumbling around snatching them up like flies. For a moment you stood frozen the number of them paralyzing them, then you shook your head.

"They need help and your standing here like a statue." you scolded snapping yourself out of it.

You fell onto the nearest Titan that happened to be on its way to another person. Plunging your blades into its neck you turned in time to see the person to get away. A young boy with longish blonde hair, he stared at you with wild blue eyes.

More shouts filled your ears and your mind went blank. You had never moved so fast, you danced through the trees your blades screaming behind you. Slashing through the Titans like they were made of water, your clothes steamed and you were drenched.

Jumping off a Titans head you grabbed onto a limb of an old oak and looked around. Three Titans had surrounded this one really short guy and he just stood there and from this distance you thought he was cleaning his weapons.

"Dumbass." you whispered under your breath.

_This guy was going to get killed_, you thought as you jumped from tree to tree. Pushing off at the last moment you flew across the clearing, driving your blades into its neck you slid down its back. Blood squirted all over you but you didn't stop, when you dropped to the ground your blades fell off.

"Well fuck!" you said and reattached your other blades. The ground thumped, you looked up at the Titan towering above you.

"Shit!" you shouted as it tried to stomp on you, rolling on the ground you came up in a crouch. You were out in the open, definitely not your element.

You ran for the trees and the Titan followed, you jumped and began to climb up the bark, gaining height. Suddenly you felt something grab your legs and rip you away from the tree.

"Put me down you motherfucker!" you shouted as the Titan raised you to its head and opened its gaping maw. You grabbed for your blades but they weren't there, twisting around you saw them drop past you to the ground. Going limp you looked at the grinning face of the Titan.

"Just do it already you piece of shit!" you screamed your anger winning over your will of life. You felt it let go of your leg and you shut your eyes tight praying it would be over soon. _This never would have happened had I ignored the smoke,_ you thought.

A searing pain erupted in your thigh, gasping in shock you looked up. Through your leg was a 3DMG line, with a tug you were pulled out of the Titans mouth. You shot through the air like a rocket; you saw a green and black blur and the Titan went down.

You tried to twist around but pain shot through your leg. As you went through the air you saw the giant shadow of a tree, and heard a hollow smack as your head connected with the bark before the world went dark.


End file.
